wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Tonkor
The Tonkor is a Grineer grenade launcher which fires concussion explosives. While its magazine is small, the Tonkor boasts very high critical rate and damage. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage - effective against Machinery and Fossilized. **Physical contact with grenades deal damage. *High critical chance. *High critical damage multiplier. *Grenades have a blast radius of 5 meters. *Pinpoint accuracy. *Can use the launcher-exclusive mods and . Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor. **Explosion damage cannot be increased by , or damage mods. *Grenades have travel time and heavy arcing. *Explosions can cause self-damage. **Grenades will instantly explode on hitting enemies, teammates or companions, potentially having lethal results. *Grenades that hit any surface have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. **This can be countered with the mod which will make the grenades stick to any surface. *Extremely small magazine size of just 2 rounds; requires frequent reloading. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Notes *The Tonkor's grenades' self-damage will most likely kill the player in even a single explosion, including Inaros. *The Tonkor's grenades will explode immediately upon hitting an enemy. **The grenades will also explode upon touching the Cryopod in a Defense mission, damaging nearby enemies. Note that the Cryopod will also take fifty damage upon doing so. **If the grenade fails to hit a player or enemy, it will explode one second after the first bounce. ***Projectile Speed affects this length of time. **If is used, the grenades will stick to enemies until their fuse expires rather than immediately detonating. *The Tonkor will only hit an enemy with a direct hit if it hits the player model. This can result in the grenades bouncing between enemy legs. *Grenades will come to a complete stop when coming in contact with a body of water. This can turn them into makeshift proximity mines which will only explode when touched or after a few seconds. *Grenades created by Mirage's clones from Hall of Mirrors that are left over after the ability deactivates will cause damage to user if caught in the blast. *Grenades that impact enemies too close to the user will not detonate and will bounce off them harmlessly instead, possibly bouncing back and killing the player. Tips *Projectile Speed modifiers like Zephyr's or will help increase its launch speed significantly. Trajectory guide when zoomed will adjust with increased flight speed. **If the projectile speed is high enough, the grenade will explode on impact with any surface. In the case of a Zephyr, the minimum amount of Ability Strength percentage needed to achieve this effect given a particular percentage of Flight Speed is given by the formula: **: ***It is encouraged to always add some margin on top of the required Ability Strength as gravity could slow down the grenade too much, preventing its explosion. *The Tonkor's self-damage property can be used to increase Vex Armor's buffs when using Chroma. *It is advised not to use punch through, as it can cause the Tonkor's projectiles to hit enemies without exploding. It also causes the projectiles to bounce/penetrate surfaces unpredictably. *Grenades will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark, Decoy, Molt. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of its barrel translates to "ANM". **Previous design concepts show ("ALL"). http://payload319.cargocollective.com/1/16/538705/8689822/Grineeer_1500.jpg *The Tonkor's breech-loading design is derived from the M79 grenade launcher, albeit with the ability to hold two rounds instead of one. **Oddly, the Tonkor's reload animation appears to consist of loading one grenade instead of two. **It seems that these "grenades" are actually power cells with a built-in launching mechanism. *Previously, the Tonkor was able to launch teammates into the air, and could even move them around while they were channeling stasis-related abilities (Mesa's Peacemaker, Nyx's Absorb, etc.). This was removed to discourage griefing and exploits. **The Tonkor could also knock Hydroid out of Undertow and would damage a friendly Rhino's Iron Skin. Media TonkorCodex.png|Tonkor in Codex. 2015-05-23_00002.jpg|Unloaded Tonkor seen from the bottom Tonkor Concepts.png|Concept Art for the Tonkor. Tonkor Grenade.jpg|A Tonkor grenade in the default colours. Tenno Reinforcements - Tonkor Tonkor 16.4.3 - Mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E50 - Tonkor Warframe Tonkor, Riding Those Balls - 6 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Tonkor Warframe Tonkor Only 5 Forma THE ULTIMATE TONKOR - Argon Scope & Firestorm Mod 4 forma - Warframe Patch History *Increased projectile speed *Changed projectile life from 3 secs on launch to 1 sec after first bounce *Improved trail FX *Introduced }} See Also * Penta, a Corpus grenade launcher. * Torid, an Infested grenade launcher. fr:Tonkor Category:Weapons Category:Launcher Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Blast Damage